Love hurts and heals
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Rex has feelings towards Doctor Holiday but will seeing something cause their relationship to break? Read this to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first Generator Rex fanfic where I'll be pairing Rex and Dr Holiday as very time I saw them together, I thought they would make a good pairing. (I don't care about their age gap.)**

 **In this, Rex has deep feelings for Dr Holiday but something happens which caused Rex react unusually. What will happen to Rex and Holiday's relationship?**

 **Petting zoo:**

Rex was flying around and smiling as he had a perfect with no EVOS, Van Kleiss and the Pack were being quiet and to top it off, Rex was thinking about a certain dark haired doctor who took care of him: Doctor Rebecca Holiday. Everytime Rex thought and saw her, he felt very cheerful as he had gave up chasing after Circe as she wanted to spend her life with the Pack but the thing about Rebecca was that she was secretly the source of Rex's strength.

" _Rex, Holiday wants to check your biometrics."_ Six told him and that made Rex extra happy so he changed from using his Boogie Pack and decided to run back into the Providence building to see his favourite person.

"On my way now, Six." Rex responded as he ran as fast as could, he hated standing the Doc up even if it wasn't a date.

 **The Tower:**

Rebecca Holiday and Agent Six were sat talking about their day and how uneventful the month had been until they changed the subject to Rex and his behaviour.

"Rex won't stop talking about you and how he feels about you," Six told the Doctor as she started getting the equipment ready to check Rex's biometrics but what the pair didn't know was that Rex was standing outside the lab and listened to their conversation. "Are you going to tell him that you don't feel the same?" Six asked and that got Rebecca's attention.

"You try telling him that. I like him but as a friend and nothing more," Rebecca told Six while Rex felt a little hurt. "And there's something else: Rex has been into Circe since he saw her so why doesn't he ask her out?" Rex looked down and just as he looked around the corner, Rex saw Six and Holiday hugging each other and Rex felt jealous as he thought all this time Six was dating the Doctor.

 **20 mins later, Briefing room:**

Six was checking reports from all over the world for any signs of any EVOs but so far, everything was quiet. Just Six got up to go and get some coffee, Dr Holiday walked in and she looked concerned about something.

"Six, have you seen Rex?Holiday asked, she handed the charts for Rex biometrics and it seemed today's check wasn't there. "Rex never showed up and that surprised me because usually he can't wait to me." At that moment, Bobo walked in with a hotdog and a bottle of soda. "Bobo, have you seen Rex?" Bobo placed his food and drink on the table and nodded.

"Sure have, kid left on his bike and he looked down." Bobo told them, Six and Holiday ran to Rex's room to check if Bobo was lying or not.

 **Rex's room:**

It didn't take long for Holiday and Six to get to Rex's room and as soon as soon as the doors opened, the pair could see that anything that belonged to Rex was gone. All that was left was two pieces of paper left on the bed so Six picked them up and read out the first one loud enough for Rebecca to hear.

" _To Six,_

 _I want to thank you for being the best friend and partner anyone could ever ask for though I bet you've had moments where you wanted to throw me out of a plane. (Did there, done that and I didn't like it then.) Anyway, I've been thinking and I thought it's time for a bird to leave the nest which means I've left, that means find a new secret weapon._

 _From your annoying partner and friend,_

 _Rex."_

"That was very kind of him to say that," Rebecca smiled as a tear rolled down her face, Six rolled as he took off his glasses. "What about that other piece of paper?" She asked, Six handed it to her and saw it was addressed to her.

"Do you want to read it or would you like me to?" Six offered, Holiday handed it back to Six as she sat on the bed to listen.

" _Dear Doc,_

 _I told Six that I'm leaving because it was about time for me to stretch my wings and go by myself but that isn't completely true as I didn't mention the other reason. I left because I heard the conversation in the Tower about me and I heard the whole thing. If you didn't like me then you could've told me, I would understand it._

 _If I can accept the fact that I can't cure all EVOs, what makes you think I can't handle a rejection? Besides, me and Circe are finished as she chose to stay with the Pack then be with me. I like you more than just a teenage crush, I'm in love with you. Every time I was with you, my heart felt like it was being pounded by several EVOs but today I realized that you like Six, you two be happy together._

 _I don't know if you'll see me again but enjoy your life and love you always,_

 _Rex."_

Six finished reading the letter then turned to Rebecca crying like the time her sister became an EVO which made Six concern, he started thinking where would Rex be then he thought of Noah. He took out his phone and dialed in Noah's number, the phone rang multiple times until someone answered.

"Noah, it's me," Six spoke and he heard Noah's gasp as he wondered how Agent Six got his number. "Rex is missing, is he there with you?" Six asked, he looked Rebecca who was reading her letter from Rex with tears flowing down her face.

" _No sorry, I haven't spoken to Rex for two days."_ Noah told Six then hung up the call, Six then thought about other places that Rex would go.

 **The city:**

Rex had used what cash he got from Providence to buy himself a small apartment, he moved all his stuff into the apartment and started to unpack as he was thinking what he was going to do now as he decided that he wasn't going back. Rex was just about to unpack his clothes when his cell phone started ringing, he checked the caller and saw it was Noah.

" _Hey Rex, Six just called and told me you're missing,"_ That didn't surprise Rex as he didn't leave without permission but he didn't care anymore. _"Rex, what's going on?"_ Rex knew he could tell Noah but he also knew if Noah had too, he would tell Providence.

"I'll tell you Noah on one condition: don't tell Providence," Rex ordered and he heard Noah hum in agreement. "How would you feel if you had deep feelings for Claire but she wasn't into you?" Rex asked, he didn't want to mention Doctor Holiday so he used Claire (Noah's girlfriend) as an example.

" _Simple, I would feel terrible. If Claire didn't feel the same then of course I'll respect her decision but I would still feel broken,"_ Noah explained then he caught on to what Rex was talking about. _"Wait, you mean that's happened to you, Rex?"_ Noah asked, he wanted to help his friend but he didn't know the whole story.

"Yeah man, but I decided to leave Providence to get some space," Rex told his best friend, Noah was taking in the information he was being told: there was a girl at Providence he really likes but she didn't feel the same but that didn't Noah much. "I got to go man, lots of unpacking to do." With that, Rex hung up then put on his favourite song called _Revolution_ by the band _Orange_.

 **The Tower:**

Rebecca was in the lab trying to work but she was continuously distracted by the letter Rex wrote to her saying he heard everything and that he thought she was with Six. Holiday kept on thinking that it was her fault that Rex had left, she was looking out the window and watched the uncured EVOs wandering around the Petting Zoo.

"Thinking about the letter?" A voice asked, Rebecca turned around to see Agent Six walked over to her. "You're thinking it's your fault that Rex left, are I right?" Rebecca nodded then looked at Six.

"It is my fault. I thought the continuous flirting was Rex being a teenager but it seems I was wrong," Rebecca sat down on her chair and removed her white coat and let her hair down. "It's thanks to me that Rex has left." Six could tell by her voice that Doctor Holiday was really upset by Rex's departure.

"He'll be back," Six and Rebecca looked up and saw Noah, he ran over to the pair and took out a notepad. "I called Rex and asked him what was wrong." He started which made Six give him a look which meant: are you going to tell us or not? "Rex told me to imagine what my life would be like if I told Claire how felt and she didn't feel the same. Then he told me that's how he felt."

"Did Rex say anything else?" Six asked as he handed Rebecca a tissue before she walked off to the window. "And I hope Rex knows you're doing this." Six added, Noah shook his head then looked at his notepad.

"Rex also said he had to get away from Providence, that sounded like a hint to me," Noah told Six, he then looked at Rebecca Holiday who looked more upset. "So what I gathered was that it was woman from Providence that broke Rex's heart..." Six smacked Noah on the shoulder to get to shut up, Noah then looked at the Doctor. "Is Holiday okay?" Noah asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Holiday is the woman that broke Rex's heart," Six told Noah. "We'll tell you more but you can't tell anyone." Six told Noah as he drew out a sword which made Noah look afraid and nodded so fast that if he nodded it any faster, his head could come off.

 **I'm going to chapter 1 on a cliffhanger so you can figure out what will happen next? Will Rex return to Providence? Will Rebecca's feelings for Rex change? Can Rex still access his builds with a shattered heart?**

 **Find out next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter so you'll find out if Rex and Rebecca can repair their relationship or will it get worse? Read on to find out.**

 **(I did change some ages so Rex is 18 and Holiday is 29)**

 **Rex's apartment:**

Rex was reading a comic book while listening to the radio, it was playing some relaxing music until a loud warning tune started to play then followed by a radio announcer talking.

" _An EVO has been spotted near the Brooklyn Bridge, Providence are there but are having stopping it. Where is their weapon that fights and stops them?"_ Rex knew he couldn't let innocent people get hurt so he grabbed his goggles and a black leather jacket he had bought yesterday, then jumped off his balcony and activated his Boogie Pack then flew off towards the Brooklyn Bridge to stop the EVO.

"It seems Providence can't stop an EVO without me," Rex spoke to himself but then something happened, his Boogie Pack stopped working and he crashed into a car. Rex rubbed his head and got up, he hadn't used any of his builds for a day but he knew that couldn't be it. "Could this be because of what's happened between me and Holiday?" Rex asked himself, he then decided to try and think happy thoughts and it worked as he got his Rex Ride to work so Rex went as fast as he could to get to the Brooklyn Bridge.

 **Brooklyn Bridge:**

Providence were finding it tough to stop the rampaging EVO as it had hundreds of eyes and tentacles for legs, it's arms were flying everywhere to fight the oncoming attacks from the tanks and gunfire.

" _Six, you need to fall back! Without Rex, you lot don't stand a chance!"_ Shouted Holiday, Six knew she was right so instructed the soldiers to fall back. Just as Six had ran over to help an injured trooper when he heard the sound of a high speeding vehicle heading towards them and as Six looked up, he saw a figure that looked like someone riding an unusual shaped vehicle. The vehicle flew over Six and it disappeared but when the rider landed, Six could swear that the figure in front of him was Rex.

"Trying to do my old job, Six?" The figure turned around and Six saw it was Rex, he was dressed differently now: plain blue trousers, an orange t-shirt and a black leather jacket but he kept his old shoes and the goggles. "Let me take it from here." And before Six could tell him anything, Rex ran towards the EVO and activated his Funchucks as he ran towards the creature.

"Holiday, he's here," Six informed her and he could hear a quiet gasp as if she didn't expect Rex to show. "How's his biometrics looking?" He asked as he helped the last soldier into the dropship.

" _His levels are beyond the charts, as if he's angry or upset."_ Holiday told him, Six watched as Rex was now using one Funchuck on his left and his Blast Caster on the right: he used the giant whip to grab the EVO by the neck then used the Funchuck to hit it in the face several times until the EVO became unconscious. Six started walking towards Rex just as he started to cure the the creature, turning it into a teenage boy.

"Rex," Rex turned his head and looked at Six who had removed his glasses, he looked happy to see his former partner but didn't show it. "Can we talk later?" Rex knew he had to talk to someone from Providence sooner than later and Six was understanding as he always helped Rex.

"Sure, there's a café not to far from here, down the road," Rex pointed behind Six and he nodded. "Meet me there, just us. No one else." With that said, Rex walked off as he was now a free agent and belonged to no one.

" _Six, when you go to meet Rex, can you keep your comms on?"_ Holiday asked and even though he knew he shouldn't, Six thought that maybe it would be best for Holiday to listen so she can hear everything Rex would have to say.

"Of course, Doctor Holiday," Six agreed, he knew that this could hopefully help Holiday. "I'll switch my commlink on when I arrive at the café." With that, Six turned his comms off to help with the reloading of the tanks.

 **Few minutes later:**

Six arrived at the café and secretly turned on his commlink so back at Providence, Rebecca could hear everything. Six walked in and saw Rex sat in the far back left corner while looking out the window, Six walked over and sat down opposite his former partner.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet, Rex," Six said as he removed his glasses and placed them inside his jacket. "We've been worried about you, Rex." Six started as the waitress brought over a banana milkshake and gave it to Rex and a black coffee for Six.

"How's everyone been? I can guess White Knight is pretty angry that I left without getting permission." Rex asked and Six shook his head.

"White Knight thinks you've left to get rid of your stress," Six told him which Rex was surprised at. "Bobo seems happy, I'm doing my best without my partner backing me up and Holiday is…." Six stopped as he looked down, Rex was feeling guilty because he made Holiday upset but also he was heartbroken as she didn't feel the same and she liked Six. "And there's something else: me and Holiday aren't together." Six added which made Rex feel a little happy.

"That's good but what Rebecca said about her thinking of us as friends," Rex started and Six could tell by how he was acting that the feelings he had for the Doctor weren't those of a teenage crush, he was completely in love with her. "You always asked me how I keep my biometrics high and I say it's because of Circe, right" Rex asked as he reminded Six and he nodded. "I lied, it's from thinking about all the good and funny times I've had with Holiday." Six then put all the pieces together and now understood everything.

"Holiday is the one who helps you both in the medical land and in the field; she's the source of your strength." Six said and Rex nodded but what Rex didn't know was that Rebecca had been listening to their entire conversation. "Are you thinking about coming back, Rex?" Six asked, Rex thought about it carefully as being around Holiday would be difficult but he had to move on.

"I'll be around tomorrow for a visit, we'll see if I come back or not." Rex told Six and he understood Rex's decision and with that, Rex left the café and walked home to leave Six to enjoy the coffee.

"Holiday, you there?" Six asked but then then heard the commlink beep as if it was turned off. Six paid for the drinks then ran out to get back to Providence.

 **Rex's apartment:**

Rex was sat in his apartment alone until he heard a knock on the door, he went over to open it and there stood Noah and Claire, they were smiling which Rex thought was a little weird.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rex asked then decided to look behind them in case they brought their extra friend. "And don't tell me you've brought Annie!" Rex exclaimed as he was more afraid of Annie then of any type of EVO, including Van Kleiss. The pair shook their heads which made Rex feel relieved so he invited the two inside his apartment and they were impressed with how it looked.

"You have a nice place, Rex!" Exclaimed Noah, Claire nodded in agreement as she looked out the window and looked at the view.

"I agree with Noah, it's really nice!" Claire added, the couple sat down on the couch while Rex went into the kitchen and started making drinks.

"So, what brings you two here?" Rex asked, he walked back into the living room then placed a plate of biscuits on the coffee table. "Hope you didn't come over to convince me to go back to Providence?"

"Why would you think that, man?" Noah asked as Claire cuddled up into him. "We were walking around the neighbourhood and remembered that you lived nearby so we decided to pay you a visit." At that moment, Rex walked in with three cups of coffee and placed them on the coffee table.

"Well I have to say that I'm happy that you two came over to see me," Rex told Noah and Claire as they slipped their coffee. "How have you two been doing?" Rex asked, Claire smiled as she placed her mug on the table.

"Noah and me are planning about moving away, somewhere abroad," Claire told Rex and he looked surprised. "And we were wondering if you could help us." Noah sat forward and looked at his best friend.

"Rex, it would mean a lot if you could help us out." Noah added, they looked at Rex who was thinking then turned to look back at Noah and Claire.

"You know I'll help my best friend no matter what," Rex smiled then shook his best friend's hand then hugged Claire. "Congrats you two, but don't forget to invite to the wedding." He joked which made Noah laugh and Claire blushed.

 **The Tower:**

Rebecca was in the lab and going through Rex's biometrics and even though he wasn't there, his nanites were linked to the computer so she could keep up to date with Rex's levels. She was surprised to see from the earlier battle that when Rex fought against the EVO, his bios were far more higher than ever before which caused her to become very concerned.

"You doing okay?" It was Six who asked as he was more concerned about Holiday as she had overheard his and Rex's conversation from the café. "How's Rex's bios?" Holiday showed Six the results and he looked puzzled. "Could his biometrics be linked to his emotions?" Six thought and she nodded.

"I did several tests and found out that Rex can only use his builds if he's happy or angry," Holiday informed Six which made him looked puzzled but then remembered the fight. "What's wrong?" Now it was Rebecca that was confused which was a first.

"The fight against that EVO," Six started as he sat down and removed his glasses. "Rex was able to use his Omega builds and it seemed he was angry." That made Rebecca feel like this was her fault, Six patted her on the shoulder. "Don't think this is your fault because it isn't, he'll come around." Six promised, Rebecca nodded as he was usually right so she decided to believe that Rex would that in her mind, Rebecca Holiday returned back to her work to try and focus on finding a way to cure the EVOs instead of thinking about Rex.

 **Chapter 2 finished and I hope you've enjoyed it. How do you think Holiday and Rex can repair their relationship? Will it be repaired with them talking like normal people or will it be repaired thanks to a dangerous EVO fight? Find out next time on Generator Rex: Love hurts and heals!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of Generator Rex: Love hurts and heals where we'll see if Rex and Holiday can repair their relationship. Find out if it can be repaired so I hope you enjoy today's chapter.**

 **Few days later, Rex's apartment:**

Rex had just returned from helping Noah and Claire move to their new house in Hawaii, he felt happy to know he could help his best friend and his girlfriend move. The former agent of Providence sat down and thought about what he should do next, he was about to go and make himself a drink when his phone began ringing, he checked the number and knew it was Holiday's number so he answered it.

"Hello Doc, what can I do for you today?" Rex asked as he pulled a bag of chips out of the cupboard then took his goggles off and threw them on to the coffee table.

" _Rex, Van Kleiss is here and we need backup!"_ Holiday shouted then the phone line went dead which made Rex's heart beat so fast that he felt like he was about to have a heart attack but then he realized why his heart was doing that was because that Rebecca was in trouble so he grabbed his goggles and left to save the woman he would always love, no matter what.

 **Half an hour later, Providence HQ:**

Rex arrived and looked around to see that everything was fine then part of him started questioning himself: why would Doc lie about an attack by Van Kleiss? Where was she? Rex ran straight towards the tower as he knew that the doctor would hardly ever leave her lab.

" _Why Doc? Why lie?"_ Rex thought as he ran towards the lab, his mind only thinking about Rebecca and what could her motive be.

It didn't take long until Rex had arrived at the tower, he could see that everything was where it was but there was nobody in sight. Rex walked towards the window and looked down at the Petting Zoo and it looked the same, nothing was out of place and no out of control EVOs.

"I'm glad you're here, Rex," A voice echoed, Rex turned around to see Rebecca wearing the same clothes but without her lab coat on as she closed and locked all exits from the tower. "We need to talk and I knew you wouldn't come if I asked so I called you and lied about the attack." Rebecca sat down as she felt terrible for lying but she knew it was the only way.

"Why did you want to talk?" Rex asked calmly, he wasn't happy that he was lied to but he couldn't blame her for anything. "Is this about the conversation?" Rex asked as he thought about it carefully, Rebecca nodded then she looked up at Rex.

"Yeah, I knew I should've told you face-to-face," Holiday admitted, Rex was surprised when Rebecca placed her right hand on his face and smiled. "But then I realized that I felt the same towards you but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to lose you." She admitted which made Rex looked surprised as the doctor had done an amazing job at hiding her true feelings towards him. "Plus I didn't want to break things between you and Circe." Rex leant closer and placed his right hand on Holiday's face which made Rebecca blush a light shade of red.

"No one could ever replace you in my heart, Doc," Rex told her as he started smoothing her face which made Rebecca feel like a teenage girl again. "I thought me and Circe could make it work but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't imagine a world where I didn't love you." Rex told her and Rebecca replied with a smile as she was speechless. "And the thing about our age gap, I don't care about as age is just a number, right?" He asked, Rebecca agreed as their age didn't bother them.

"I agree Rex," Rebecca agreed then surprised Rex by giving him a kiss on the lips, Rex was surprised but returned it by kissing her back. Few seconds later, the pair separated then looked at each other like love-stung teenagers (even though Rex is a teenage), Rex smiled as Rebecca smiled and her face was now bright pink. "That was the best kiss I've ever had." Rebecca sighed as she felt like she was now in heaven. "And Rex, please call Rebecca for now." She added which made Rex feel special so he decided to ask her a question that he hoped would come with a positive answer.

"Rebecca Holiday, would you be my girlfriend?" Rex asked which surprised Rebecca, to know that Rex wanted her to be his girlfriend. It was like Rex didn't care about anything else in the world but her which made Rebecca feel like the most important person in the entire world.

"You know what Rex, I would love to be your girlfriend." Rebecca answered then she leant forward and the two passionately kissed as now their problems were behind them and all they cared about was their future and their relationship.

 **Few days later:**

Providence soldiers were getting onboard the dropships while Bobo was loading his weapons on to the lead dropship, Rex and Six were about to get onboard when Holiday showed up.

"Rex, can I quickly have a word in private?" Holiday asked, Rex nodded then walked over to her, the pair walked away from the hanger while talking about Rex's biometrics. Six got on board to debrief everyone what they doing.

Rex and Rebecca had made their way into a broom closet so that no one could see them, the pair smiled then the two kissed each other as they now felt more than friendship for each other: they were now dating and love being with each other.

"Be careful out there, Rex," Holiday told him and Rex nodded as now they were together, Rebecca worried about him more than ever. "As now I'll worry about you as both your girlfriend and your doctor." She leant forward and gave Rex a kiss on the left side of his face which made Rex smile.

"I promise you, Becca," Rex told her which made Holiday blush as he started smoothing her face and her hair. "I'll come back in one place." Rex gave Rebecca a quick kiss on the lips then she let her boyfriend run off to save the world.

 **And that's the end of my Rex X Holiday fanfic and I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry it took me some time to finish this as I've been writing other fanfics too. If I get enough requests and reviews, I'll write a sequel to this.**

 **See you all next time!**


End file.
